Prior golf bag support devices typically include a pair of legs which can be positioned alternatively at a retracted position alongside or adjacent the bag, and at an extended position in which they extend away from the bag in a direction generally transverse to the length thereof. The legs when in their extended position provide, in combination with the lower end of the bag, 3-point support for maintaining the bag in a generally upstanding position during club selection, or other appropriate instances. A desirable golf bag support of this type should possess sufficient stability to maintain the bag in its upstanding position, even in wind or on uneven ground; yet should be of such construction that it may be carried about with the bag without overburdening or inconveniencing the golfer while affording selective leg positioning for carrying, storage, transportation, etc.
Prior support devices lack adequate stability, are of excessive weight, are of unnecessary complexity and therefore expensive, or are cumbersome to operate and carry, especially when utilized with light weight canvas or cloth golf bags. The support device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,439, for example, uses a transverse slide to brace and position two flexible legs. Although this device is of relatively light weight, the legs tend to shift or flex relatively when in their extended positions, and the slide is awkward to operate in order to maintain the legs retracted. Prior support devices additionally fail to provide selective positioning or locking of the legs with respect to the bag independently of bag position. The legs making up the support device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,889, for example, are automatically retracted by the force applied by the bag shoulder strap when the bag is lifted thereby. Likewise, the legs which make up the support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,844, are retracted by a spring-powered retraction assembly when the bag is lifted. Additional prior support devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,766, 2,768,668 and 2,283,412.